Final Nights (VTES)
Final Nights is the second expansion set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle to be published by White Wolf. This expansion set focuses on the independent clans, although some new material is also featured for the clans of the Camarilla. Like the preceding set, Sabbat War, this expansion set covers some territory previously covered by Wizards of the Coast's expansion sets, in this case Dark Sovereigns and Ancient Hearts. As fits the set's theme, the four preconstructed starter decks for Final Nights each focus on one of the four independent clans: Assamites, Followers of Set, Giovanni, and Ravnos. Many cards from the earlier Wizards of the Coast-produced V:TES sets are reprinted in these preconstructed decks. New cards :A: Aabbt Kindred • Abomination • Aisling Sturbridge • Amam the Devourer (Bane Mummy) • Ambrogino Giovanni • Amria • Anatole, Prophet of Gehenna • Andrea Giovanni • Anka, Priestess of Thorns • Ankla Hotep • Anwar • Augustus Giovanni • Aziz, Dammar of Istanbul :B: Badr al-Budur • Bajazet al-Nasir • Baleful Doll • Banner of Neutrality • Blackmail • Blood Clots • Blood of the Cobra • Brigitte Gebauer (Wraith) :C: Calebros, The Martyr • Call of the Hungry Dead • Canopic Jar • Celine Chevalier • Charisma • Chas Giovanni Tello • Christianus Lionel, the Mad Chronicler • Clandestine Contract • Club Zombie • Contingency Planning • Count Ormonde • Creepshow Casino • Crimson Fury :D: Daemonic Possession • Dagon's Call • Danny Larkshill • Deny • Dismemberment of Osiris • Draba :E: Ecstasy • Ecstatic Agony • Edge Vitiation • Enticement • Eruption of Vitae • Ex Nihilo • Extortion • Exuding Blood • Ezmerelda :F: Fata Amria • Felix "Fix" Hessian (Wraith) • Fida'i • The Final Nights • Fleecing the Gaje • Free States Rant :G: Gabrin • Garrote • Ghivran Dalaal, the Dead God • The Ghouls of Plaza Moreria • Gillespi Giovanni • Goratrix • Grasp the Ghostly • Guard Duty • Gustav Mallenhous :H: Haakon Mortensen • Hannigan • Haunt • Honor the Elders :I: Imposing Phantasm • Intisar • Isabel Giovanni • Ivan Krenyenko :J: Jake Washington (Hunter) • Jalal Sayad • Jan Pieterzoon • The Jones • Julian Sanders :K: Khabar: Loyalty • Khalil Ravana • Khay'tall, Snake of Eden • Khobar Towers, Al-Khubar • King of the Mountain :L: Left for Dead • Lupine Assault :M: Malleable Visage • Marciana Giovanni, Investigator • Marianna • Masquer (Wraith) • Max Lowell • Meat Hook • Melisande • Mirror Image • Mythic Form :N: National Guard Support • Nefertiti • Nehsi :P: Parmenides • The Path of Bone • The Path of Paradox • Patshiv • Paul DiCarlo, The Alpha • Perfect Clarity • Pochtli • Priestess of Sekhmet • Provision of the Silsila • Pseudo-Blindness • Puppeteer (Wraith) :Q: Qadir ul-Ghani • Qetu the Evil Doer (Bane Mummy) • Qufur am-Heru :R: Rafastio Ghoul • Ramona • Reality • Red Herring • Reinforcements • Relentless Pursuit :S: Samat Ramal-Ra, Archon • The Sargon Fragment • Sarrasine • Save Face • Scorpion's Touch • Sennuwy, The Promoter • Sensory Overload • Set's Call • Shadow Parasite • Shambling Hordes • Shilmulo Deception • Shroud Mastery • Silvia Giovanni • Sir Marriot D'Urban • Skin of the Adder • Sleight of Hand • Smoke Grenade • Sniper Rifle • Spider-Killer • Spleen, Georgio Gutterpunk • Starshell Grenade Launcher • Stutter-Step • Succulent Vitae • The Summoning • Summon Soul • Sutekh, The Dark God :T: Tajdid • Tariq, the Silent • Tegyrius, Vizier • Theo Bell • Theron • Thin Blood • Thrones Crumble • Tortured Confession • Tower of London • Treasured Samadji • Tutu the Doubly Evil One (Bane Mummy) :U: Ur-Shulgi, The Shepherd :V: Vascular Explosion • Vedel Esbreno • Veil of Silence • Veneficorum Artum Sanguis • Venenation • Venetian Conference • Victoria Ash • Visit from the Capuchin :W: Wave of Lethargy • Week of Nightmares • Wendell Delburton (Hunter) :Y: Yusuf, Scribe of Alamut :Z: Zahir, Hand of the Silsila • Zillah's Valley Reprinted cards Like Sabbat War, many of the reprinted cards were only included in the preconstructed starter decks, not the randomized booster packs. From Jyhad/V:TES :A: Animalism • Army of Rats • Arson :B: Blood Doll • Bum's Rush :C: Cats' Guidance • Celerity • Cloak the Gathering • Conditioning • Consanguineous Boon • Conservative Agitation :D: Dead-End Alley • Deflection • Disrupted Territory • Dominate • Drawing Out the Beast :E: Effective Management • Elder Library • Enchant Kindred :F: Far Mastery • Fast Hands • Flak Jacket • Flash • Fortitude :G: Govern the Unaligned :H: Haven Uncovered :I: Immortal Grapple :L: Laptop Computer • Leather Jacket • Lost in Crowds :M: Minion Tap • Misdirection :O: Obfuscate :P: Potence • Presence • Psyche! :R: Rapid Healing • Rat's Warning • Restoration :S: Saturday-Night Special • Short-Term Investment • Sideslip • Skin of Rock • Social Charm • Sport Bike :T: Thrown Gate • Trap :U: Undead Strength :W: Wake with Evening's Freshness From Dark Sovereigns :A: Acquired Ventrue Assets • Aire of Elation • Apparition :B: Banishment • Blessing of Durga Syn • Burning Wrath :C: Carlotta Giovanni • Chimerstry • Clan Loyalty • Compel the Spirit :D: Darius Styx :E: Enzo Giovanni, Pentex Board of Directors :F: Far Fatuus • Fata Morgana • Force of Will • Fortune Teller Shop • Francesca Giovanni :G: Gaspare Giovanni • Giuseppe, Gravedigger • Gloria Giovanni :H: Heidelberg Castle, Germany • Horrid Reality :I: Ignis Fatuus • Inbase Discotek, Frankfurt :J: Jar the Soul • Joaquina Amaya :K: Kindred Coercion • Kostantin, Baro of the Caravan :L: Legendary Vampire • Leonardo, Mortician • London Evening Star, Tabloid Newspaper :M: The Mausoleum, Venice • Morgue Hunting Ground :N: Natalia • Necromancy :P: Palatial Estate • Park Hunting Ground • Pentex Subversion • Possession • Powerbase: Rome :R: Ravnos Cache • Regina Giovanni, The Right Hand of Augustus • Rom Gypsy • Rudolfo Giovanni • Ruins of Villers Abbey, Belgium :S: Sacrificial Lamb • Salbatore Bokkenegro • Sasha Miklos • Secure Haven • Sensory Deprivation • Soul Stealing • Spectral Divination • Stefano Giovanni • Strained Vitae Supply :T: Thoughts Betrayed • Torment the Soul • The Trick of the Danya • Tsigane :V: Vaclav Petalnegro • Vial of Garou Blood • Vittorio Giovanni :Z: Zombie From Ancient Hearts :A: Abd al-Rashid • Aisha • Akhenaten, the Sun Pharaoh (Mummy) • Alamut • Al-Ashrad, Amr of Alamut • Ambrosius, The Ferryman (Wraith) • Amisa • The Ancestor's Talisman • Arcanum Chapterhouse, Alexandria • Atonement :B: Backstab • Bang Nakh — Tiger's Claws • Blood Agony • Blood Sweat • Blood Tears of Kephran :C: Catacombs • Coagulate Blood • Contract • Corruption :D: The Damned • The Death of My Conscience • Dedefra • Depravity • Disease • Dreams of the Sphinx :E: Elder Impersonation • Erosion :F: Foreshadowing Destruction • Form of Corruption • Form of the Serpent • Foul Blood :G: Grand Temple of Set • Guardian Angel :H: Hadrian Garrick • Harika Guljan • Heartblood of the Clan • Heart of Darkness • Humanitas • Husamettin :I: Illusions of the Kindred • Increased Strength :K: Kalinda • Kali's Fang • Kanya Akhtar • Kemintiri • Kephamos, High Priest of Marrakech • The Khabar: Honor • Khalil Anvari • The Kiss of Ra :L: Lalitha • Lázár Dobrescu • Lure of the Serpent :M: Marijava Ghoul • Mario Giovanni • Market Square • Mark of Damnation • Mass Reality • Melek • Mind Numb • Mummy's Tongue :N: Nepata :O: Opium Den :P: Parnassus • The Parthenon • The Path of Blood • The Path of Typhon • Phobia • Purity of the Beast :Q: Quietus :R: Ravnos Carnival • The Realm of the Black Sun :S: Saqqaf, Keeper of the Grand Temple of Set • Sarisha Veliku • Scorpion Sting • Serpentis • Summon the Serpent :T: Tansu Bekir • Taste of Death • Temple Hunting Ground • Temptation • Thetmes, Caliph of Alamut • Tomb of Rameses III • Tongue of the Serpent :U: Underworld Hunting Ground :V: Violation of Trust :W: Whispers from the Dead From Sabbat :A: Ambush :C: Catatonic Fear • Command of the Beast :D: Daring the Dawn :F: Forced Awakening • Forgotten Labyrinth :G: Guard Dogs :P: Political Stranglehold • Pursuit :Q: Quickness :R: Resilience • Rolling with the Punches :S: Song in the Dark • Song of Serenity • Staredown • Superior Mettle • Swallowed by the Night :T: Terror Frenzy :W: White Phosphorous Grenade From promotional cards : Fatima al-Faqadi • Hesha Ruhadze Preconstructed starter decks Assamite :Crypt: Abd al-Rashid • Al-Ashrad, Amr of Alamut • Fatima al-Faqadi • Harika Guljan • Husamettin • Kalinda • Kanya Akhtar • Melek • Parmenides • Parnassus • Tansu Bekir • Thetmes, Caliph of Alamut :Library: Alamut • Ambush (x3) • The Ancestor's Talisman • Atonement • Backstab • Blood Agony • Blood Doll • Blood Sweat (x5) • Bum's Rush (x3) • Celerity • Coagulate Blood (x2) • Contract (x4) • Dagon's Call (x2) • Disease (x2) • Erosion • Fast Hands • Flash (x5) • Forced Awakening (x2) • Forgotten Labyrinth • Foul Blood • Garrote • Heartblood of the Clan • Kali's Fang • The Khabar: Honor (x2) • Legendary Vampire • Market Square • Minion Tap • The Path of Blood • Psyche! (x2) • Pursuit (x6) • Quickness • Quietus (x2) • Ruins of Villers Abbey, Belgium • Sacrificial Lamb • Sideslip (x2) • Sport Bike • Succulent Vitae (x2) • Swallowed by the Night (x3) • Taste of Death (x4) • Thin Blood (x2) • Tomb of Rameses III • Underworld Hunting Ground Follower of Set :Crypt: Aisha • Amisa • Dedefra • Hadrian Garrick • Hesha Ruhadze • Intisar • Kemintiri • Kephamos, High Priest of Marrakech • Khalil Anvari • Lalitha • Nepata • Saqqaf, Keeper of the Grand Temple of Set :Library: Aire of Elation (x3) • Arcanum Chapterhouse, Alexandria • Arson • Banishment • Blackmail • Blood Doll • Catacombs • Catatonic Fear • Cloak the Gathering (x3) • Consanguineous Boon • Conservative Agitation • Corruption (x4) • The Damned • Ecstasy (x2) • Effective Management • Elder Impersonation • Enchant Kindred (x3) • Flak Jacket • Forced Awakening (x2) • Form of Corruption • Form of the Serpent (x3) • Grand Temple of Set • Heart of Darkness • Humanitas • The Jones (x2) • Leather Jacket • Lost in Crowds (x3) • Lure of the Serpent • Marijava Ghoul • Mark of Damnation • Mind Numb (x2) • Misdirection • Mummy's Tongue • Obfuscate • Opium Den • The Path of Typhon • Pentex™ Subversion • Phobia • Presence • The Realm of the Black Sun • Secure Haven • Serpentis (x2) • Short-Term Investment • Social Charm (x3) • Staredown (x2) • Summon the Serpent • Swallowed by the Night • Temple Hunting Ground • Temptation • Tongue of the Serpent (x2) • Veneration (x2) • Violation of Trust • White Phosphorous Grenade Giovanni :Crypt: Carlotta Giovanni • Enzo Giovanni, Pentex Board of Directors • Francesca Giovanni • Gaspare Giovanni • Gloria Giovanni • Isabel Giovanni • Mario Giovanni • Regina Giovanni, The Right Hand of Augustus • Rudolfo Giovanni • Silvia Giovanni • Stefano Giovanni • Vittorio Giovanni :Library: Acquired Ventrue Assets • Akhenaten, The Sun Pharaoh (Mummy) • Ambrosius, The Ferryman (Wraith) • Atonement • Blood Doll • Bum's Rush (x3) • Burning Wrath • Clan Loyalty • Command the Beast • Compel the Spirit • Conditioning (x3) • Consanguineous Boon • Conservative Agitation • The Death of My Conscience • Deflection (x2) • Depravity • Disputed Territory • Dominate • Dreams of the Sphinx • Elder Library • Far Mastery • Foreshadowing Destruction (x3) • Giuseppe, Gravedigger • Govern the Unaligned (x2) • Haunt • Haven Uncovered (x2) • Immortal Grapple • Increased Strength (x2) • Jar the Soul (x2) • Kindred Coercion • Leonardo, Mortician • Masquer (Wraith) • The Mausoleum, Venice • Morgue Hunting Ground • Necromancy (x2) • The Parthenon • Political Stranglehold • Possession (x2) • Potence • Powerbase: Rome • Soul Stealing • Spectral Divination (x3) • Strained Vitae Supply • Summon Soul (x2) • Thoughts Betrayed • Thrown Gate (x2) • Torment the Soul (x2) • Tortured Confession (x2) • Undead Strength (x4) • Vial of Garou Blood • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x2) • Whispers from the Dead (x2) • Zombie Ravnos :Crypt: Ankla Hotep • Darius Styx • Joaquina Amaya • Khalil Ravana • Kostantin, Baro of the Caravan • Lazar Dobrescu • Natalia • Salbatore Bokkenegro • Sarisha Veliku • Sasha Miklos • Tsigane • Vaclav Petalengro :Library: Amria • Animalism • Apparition (x3) • Army of Rats • Bang Nakh - Tiger's Claws • Blessing of Durga Syn • Blood Doll • Blood Tears of Kephran • Cats' Guidance (x4) • Chimerstry (x2) • Daring the Dawn • Dead-End Alley • Drawing Out the Beast • Far Fatuus • Fata Morgana (x4) • Force of Will (x2) • Fortitude • Fortune Teller Shop • Guard Dogs (x2) • Guardian Angel • Heidelberg Castle, Germany • Horrid Reality • Ignis Fatuus (x2) • Illusions of the Kindred • Inbase Discotek, Frankfurt • The Kiss of Ra • Laptop Computer • London Evening Star, Tabloid Newspaper • Mass Reality • Palatial Estate • Park Hunting Ground • Patshiv (x2) • Purity of the Beast • Rapid Healing • Rat's Warning (x3) • Ravnos Cache • Ravnos Carnival • Red Herring • Resilience (x2) • Restoration (x3) • Rolling with the Punches • Rom Gypsy • Saturday-Night Special • Scorpion Sting (x2) • Sensory Deprivation • Short-Term Investment • Skin of Rock • Song in the Dark • Song of Serenity (x3) • Superior Mettle (x2) • Terror Frenzy • Trap • The Trick of the Danya Artists Rob Alexander, Sam Araya, Ash Arnett, Brian Ashmore, Michael Astrachan, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Melissa Benson, Tom Biondolillo, John Bolton, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Dennis Calero, Lee Carter, Steve Casper, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Liz Danforth, Mike Danza, Eric Deschamps, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Talon Dunning, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Richard Kane Ferguson, Scott Fischer, Dan Frazier, Randy Gallegos, Michael Gaydos, Daniel Gelon, Grant Goleash, Craig Grant, Doug Gregory, Rebecca Guay, Jeff Holt, John Kent, Peter Kim, Scott Kirschner, Jeff Klimek, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Eric Lofgren, Larry MacDougall, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thea Maia, Marco Marzoni, Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, John McCrea, Harold Arthur McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Peter Morbacher, Pat Morrissey, Ted Naifeh, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Cliff Nielson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Christopher Rush, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Durwin Talon, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, John Van Fleet, Pete Venters, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller , Tom Wänerstrand, Michael Weaver, Brad Williams, L. A. Williams Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle